RainbowClan
RainbowClan lives in a marsh with many waterfalls around it. They hunt in Rivers and Marshes. They will fight whenever threatened, but only under order. These cat believe that the color control everything in the world, and that when they die they go to the 'Place of Rainbows' which is basically Starclan. When a cat dies the color of their fur changes to grey. When a cat become leader, they go to 'Waterfall Mountain' where they get their Nine live's and their name, also the swirls of the ten main colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, Orange, Teal, Midnight, Black. This Clan is owned by Meadow Please ask to join in the talk page. Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. *If you have kits please put how many moons they are so we know when to make them apprentices. *I'll add anything I can think of Cats In This Soon To Be Clan: Leader Proudrainbow- A beautiful she-cat with teal eyes and a rainbow pelt. (Meadow) Deputy Fawnstep: Beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes. Decendent of Hawkfur and Cedarscar. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Mouse- A small brown she-cat(Meadow) Warriors Badgerfoot: Brown tom with a white belly and paws. Decendent of Mousefeather and Emberpelt. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Brown tom with black dapples on his paws and a scar over his one eye. Decendent of Blackfeather and Shadowspirit.(Cotton) Moonshine: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Cinder) Stormcloud: Gray-brown and white tom with a black and white face, black legs and pale blue eyes. (Cinder) Poppyleaf- Ginger tabby shecat with shining green eyes and white paws. Decendant of Lilyrose. ( Leafeh ) Seastorm - Grayish tom with blue eyes and darker gray spots. His pelt looks blue in the daylight, while the gray spots look like storm clouds. (Shuckle) Caninepaw - A large, slender-ish brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and a white underbelly and markings on his chest. He has bright blue eyes, and physically resembles Hawkfrost. (RhyX) Butterflypaw - A thin and beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes that fade to violet. Her tail is really long and is tipped with a tuft of fur, just like a lions.(RhyX) Nettlefoot - A dark brown tom with black front paws and icy blue eyes. Descendant of Nettleflight. Roleplayed by Crys. Snowbreeze-A white she-cat with a grey underbelly,died of kitting but refused to go to starclan or the darkforest,once a mate to a loner named Hollowlog.kit that she died from having:Icejay.although she didn't go there,she is very close to starclan.she is able to make things with her front paws,like rainbows,frost,or flowers.but she has to touch were she wants it at,not just look and it be there.(Ice) Darkdancer - Tough, a fighter, long-limbed, battle-scarred, black and pink she-cat with a missing left foreleg, a scarred right foreleg with clumps of fur missing, two long, jagged scars on her back, shredded ears, and light blue eyes. Despite her missing leg, walks, hunts, and fights just fine. Whitesnow's mate.(Luna) Whitesnow - Cheerful, optimistic, lithe, small, cute, bubbly, pure white tom with long, fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes. Darkdancer's mate (and often moral support).(Luna) Icejay-White tom with bright blue eyes.A swift Runner,mother is a ghost and father is a loner.is shy and grows flowers behind a rock.spends alot of time behind rock. Apprentices Mistpaw:She-cat with dark blue fur and a dark purple stripe on her back and white paws.Ice blue eyes.(Melody) Mothpaw: A creamy, sandy colored she-cat with stunning mint green eyes and white flecks across her pelt. Batpaw: A jet black tom with faint gray rings around his legs and tail and blind blue eyes. Queens Moonflower: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and a face that turns blue during a full moon. Decendent of Moonlight and Dragonfire(Cotton) Kits Lionkit, a Golden she-cat with dark green eyes. Can change in to a lion 4 moons (Meadow) Blossomkit: Light grey she-cat with a small pink nose, soft white paws, black tipped ears, and beautiful sparkling blue eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon (Cotton) Briarkit: Black she-cat with a black nose and dark violet eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 Moon (Cotton) Darkkit: Black tom with a black nose and black eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon (Cotton) Fernkit: A baby green she-cat with fern green eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon (Meadow) Falconkit: A tawny coloured tom with amber eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon(Meadow) Elders None yet. Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Archive 10 Archive 11 Arichive 12 Archive 13 /Archive 14/ ---- Nettlefoot caught a mouse. 18:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart after taking a short nap he went to the nursery to see Moonflowers kits. "I wonder if there father knows about them.." He told her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Can we forget Darkdancer and Whitesnow (Whitie) attempting to join earlier and just have them join now?) Darkdancer sighed as her mate led her through the marsh. "Are you sure the Clan you were talking about is this way, Whitie?" "Of course, Darkdancer!" replied Whitie. "Would I lie to you?" The black and pink she-cat shook her head. "You should start putting a bit more trust in me, love~" Her white-furred mate was right. Her inability to trust others, even her own mate, cost Darkdancer her left foreleg to a wolf. "There's the camp!" Whitie exclaimed, dashing forward. The black and pink she-cat followed as fast as she could on three legs. (Now someone needs to find these two so they can join) SheZow! 01:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower stared daggers at Loyalheart and snarled. "Stay away from them." She said. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure Luna) Loyalheart smirked. "I will stay away from them from now if you answer my questions." He told her his eyes glowing and turning to a bright red. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower's eyes glinted with curiosity and she nodded slowly, bringing her kits closer to her. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit looked at Loyalheart, She didn't like him, He was scary. "Mommy," Fernkit asked. "Can we go out to play?" she said hoping her mother would let her get away from this tom. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower glanced at Fernkit and saw the fear in her daughters eyes and she nodded. "Take your brothers and sisters with you, sweetie." She purred. ... Blossomkit and Darkkit padded out of the den, racing past Loyalheart so that he couldn't touch them. ... Briarkit got closer to her mother and stayed still, stared deeply into Loyalheart's eyes. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 18:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit smiled. "Come on Briarkit!" She said nugging her sister out of the den. While as her borthers and sister where already outside. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Briarkit finally gave in and followed. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 18:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit padded out of the den to play with her borthers and sisters. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart looked at Moonflower. "What was his name?" He asked Moonflower. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Shade." Moonflower said quietly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Where was he?" He asked, Already knowing the answer but want to be sure. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um the mountains I thought." Moonflower told him. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Which mountains" He asked thinking about it. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't remember!" Moonflower snarled, Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Which way!" He assked angeryly Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um that way." Moonflower said pointing toward a pair of mountains. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart nodded. "Yes, Now what Was it like, the mountains" He asked her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Like mountains. Are you stupid?" Moonflower snarled. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "there camp" He said to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We were in a hollowed out tree I have no idea." Moonflower scowled. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Major Clans Category:RP